


quiet love

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [56]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at a typical day in the life of the science boyfriends in their new beach house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet love

**Author's Note:**

> Notes —
> 
> i. I’m torn between making this r and not? Like, there’s sex, but it’s not explicit in any way, and it’s Tony and Bruce, so it’s not underage, so it’s a very light r.

_Two weeks later._

_July, 2026_

Bruce smiles as Tony kisses across his chest, pausing to nibble lightly at his collarbone before he continues upward, pausing again to bite at his jaw, and then he’s finally kissing him on the mouth.  “You’re in a good mood,” Bruce murmurs, threading a hand through Tony’s messy hair.

 

“I blame it on you,” Tony says, smiling softly before kissing him again, soft and long and slow.  When they part, Tony slides his leg over Bruce, settling it on his other side, and Bruce lets his hands trail south to rest on Tony’s hips, fingers fanning over and thumbs digging into the bone there.  “ _You_ were the one that decided to wake me up with your mouth on my dick,” Tony reminds, and Bruce shrugs one shoulder, smile sliding into a wicked grin.

 

“Maybe I’m hoping you’ll pay me back with meditation on the beach later,” Bruce says.

 

Tony nods slowly, leaning down, and his next words ghost over Bruce’s mouth before he kisses him again, “Only if we make love first.”

 

Bruce smiles, Tony kisses him, and then they’re rolling, tangled in the sheets and each other.  They take each other apart slowly, moving together as the sun reaches full morning, bathing them in warm light.  When they finally crest over, to the sounds of the ocean and the stirring birds, Bruce isn’t ready to let Tony go, and they stay in bed for another few hours, kissing lazily and cuddling until Tony starts biting in Bruce’s weak spots, and then he holds Bruce down and rides him.

 

“Go make me breakfast,” Tony says when they’re lying together again, out of breath and sated.

 

“Take a shower with me first,” Bruce counters, and Tony nods before kicking away the sheets and sliding out of bed.

 

When they eventually make their way out of their bedroom, clothed and clean and still _touching_ , Peter is just waking, and he’s not alone when he comes into the kitchen.  “Peter,” Tony sighs when he sees them, and Peter groans, climbing onto a stool at the island and lowering his head into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, nearly incoherent, “I know Johnny’s not supposed to stay over, but I feel like _shit_ , and he stayed to make sure I didn’t _die_ , dad.”

 

“You’re not going to die,” Bruce says, shaking his head, and Tony rolls his eyes, going back to his tablet.

 

“I beg to differ,” Peter says, picking his head up and frowning.  “Make me tea,” he whines at Johnny, pushing at him with his foot until Johnny smacks his leg, kisses his temple, and goes to make him tea.  “So, we’re not in trouble?” Peter asks hopefully, looking over at Tony blearily.

 

“Considering I doubt you did anything but whine and annoy the hell out of Johnny last night, you’re fine, but don’t let it happen again.  Two strikes already, little man,” he reminds him, and Peter nods.

 

After the fiasco with continually being late after his curfew, and then all the tears and apologies, it had only been a month before Peter started showing up late again, and they instilled a three strike policy that’s worked amazingly over the past few months.  Three strikes, and he’s grounded, and they’ve only had to ground him once since March.

 

“You’re the greatest boyfriend in the world,” Peter sighs when Johnny sets a mug of tea in front of him, and then, when Bruce hands over two plates filled with steaming eggs and mushrooms, he groans happily and says, “ _Eggs_ ,” before pushing one over to Johnny.

 

“Oh god, he’s delirious,” Tony says, looking over at Peter in amusement.

 

“I think he picked up his sick behavior from you,” Bruce teases, dropping a kiss on Tony’s shoulder before he sits down with a plate for each of them.  “Go get the paper,” Bruce says, taking Tony’s tablet out of his hands, and Tony sighs loudly before going to do as he’s told.

 

They spend breakfast with Bruce taking too long to read articles and Tony eventually just stealing the funnies while Peter tries unsuccessfully to breathe through his nose and Johnny mimics him until Peter starts whining.  Afterward, Peter bugs Johnny until he consents to draw him a bath and read to him, calling him a variety of names that Peter just ignores, and Bruce puts their plates in the sink before coaxing Tony out onto the beach.  They do yoga and meditation, and then they just sit together, Bruce reclined between Tony’s legs, playing with his fingers.

 

“Do you still like it?” Tony asks after a while of silence.

 

Bruce smiles and leans his head back against Tony’s chest.  “I love it,” he says, “I haven’t felt this calm for such a consecutive period in a very long time, and we’ve only been living here a few months.  I’m happy here, Tony.”

 

“Good.  That’s all I ever want for you.”

 

“Well, that and someone to suck your dick in the morning,” Bruce says, and Tony laughs loudly, pressing his face against Bruce’s hair.

 

“Shut up,” he mumbles, squeezing his arms around him.

 

“You love it, too,” Bruce says, winding his arms around Tony’s, “You laugh more, sleep better—you even spend less time in the lab.”

 

“I know,” Tony murmurs, kissing his ear, “This place is good for us.  We should have moved to somewhere quiet a long time ago.  I love you, Bruce.”

 

“I love you, too,” Bruce whispers, tipping his head back so Tony will kiss him.  “Now,” Bruce says, sitting up and turning, “Will you go swimming with me?”  Tony groans, dropping his head back, and Bruce just curls his fingers around his ankles and strokes his thumbs over the bone there.  “It’s our own private stretch of ocean, Tony,” he says, “I bet you’ll love it.”

 

“I hate water,” Tony grumbles even as he squirms out of Bruce’s hands and gets up.  “Your fault if I drown,” he says, holding out a hand for Bruce.

 

Bruce takes it, drawing him in for a kiss before he whispers, “I got you, always.”


End file.
